Solo Tu
by Takari.12
Summary: ¿Que harias si el amor de tu vida no confia en ti? Eso mismo le ocurre a Kari. Como es que se convirtio algo tan magico y maravilloso en algo tan destructivo y triste eso es lo que siento con mi relacion con Tk y ya no puedo mas. Ella es todo para mi, y crei que la conocia crei que sabia todo de ella pero me equivoque, sera mejor que me vaya. Pero aun asi te quiero Kari.


Solo tu

Capitulo 1: Un chico misterioso

Hola chicos esta es mi segunda historia Takari, esta será una continuación de mi historia ANTERIOR, pero no se preocupen si no han leído la primera parte no importa.

 **Kari  
**

Han pasado de años de que Tk y ya somos novios y la verdad es que no hemos tenido ningún problema, claro solo algunas peleas pequeñas sin importancia que a los 5 minutos ya estás bien con esa persona, sin embargo en este año las cosas son diferentes. Les contare…

Antes de entrar a clases Mimí decidió hacer una mega fiesta para celebrar nuestro último año, ellos de preparatoria y nosotros de secundaria y el primer año de preparatoria de Yolei, claro sin contar a Cody aun que estaba sumamente invitado. La fiesta iba hacer en un bar; claro que al principio mi hermano no estaba de acuerdo con esto porque yo aún soy menor de edad sin embargo lo terminaron convenciendo pero la verdad es que yo no quería ir; no tenía muchas ganas de ir ya que Tk se fue con su madre a pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos de Francia y obviamente no iba a poder ir y si preguntan por Matt el no pudo ir a Francia por asuntos de su banda. Yo por supuesto que fui para no hacer sentir mal a Mimí y bueno no iba a estar sola después de todo están mis amigos conmigo.

-Kari ya es hora vámonos.

-Espérame unos 5 minutos aun no estoy lista.

Mi hermano es muy impaciente, está terminando de maquillarme y me tardo mucho en esto aún soy nueva en esto. Cuando baje Tai se me quedo viendo con ojos de plato.

-No iras así, ve a cambiarte.

-De que hablas, voy a ir así te guste o no.

-No Kari es en serio.

-Pues yo también hablo en serio, no voy vulgar ni nada por el estilo no sé por qué no te gusta.

-Mamá

-Mamá

\- Tai tu hermana se ve bien déjala.

-Ash no te cuidare si un tipo feo se te acerca

-Si lo harás

-Cállate.

-Bueno vámonos.

-Sí, Joe anda esperando desde hace 10 minutos.

\- Porque no lo dejaste pasar, eres un grosero.

-Lo hice pero no quiso

Nos despedimos de nuestra madre y le prometimos que no volveríamos tan tarde. Bajamos con Joe y lo saludamos y vi que desvió su mirada al verme. No estoy provocativa es solo que ellos nunca me habían visto con un look de fiesta y tan maquillada no era mucho pero más de lo que normalmente estoy sí. Iba con un top de cuello largo sin mangas color rosa y una falda negra con botines del mismo color a y una bolsa pequeña, no era gran cosa la falda me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y respecto al top no tiene nada de malo que se me vea en ombligo están exagerando.

Llegamos y salude a Yolei y a Ken que por cierto tiene un año de estar juntos y cuando los veo me siento triste por que empiezo a recordar a Tk, aun que hable con el esta mañana aun así lo extraño muchísimo.

Platique con Yolei y Ken un buen rato y después se juntó Izzi y Cody después de esto se fueron a bailar los primeros yo fui al baño con Sora pero cuando regrese a mi asiento que estaba junto a la barra ya no estaba nadie y Sora se fue con Matt y mi hermano no sabía bien donde se encontraba desde hace unos 5 minutos antes de que llegara Izzy y Cody a platicar y si preguntar sobre Davis estuvo un rato y platico conmigo unos minutos pero se fue por que tenía entrenamiento. Así que me senté sola y vi mi bebido hasta que…

-Que divertida te encuentras.

-Diversión es mi segundo nombre.

-Se nota Tauma.

-Hikari pero mis amigos me dicen Kari.

\- Que bonito nombre.

-Gracias

-¿Quieres bailar?

-No lo siento.

-¿Porque?

-No se bailar

-No te preocupes yo tampoco

-Pero tengo novio disculpa.

-¿Solo es un baile Kari o tu chico es celoso?

-No creo que deba y si un poco.

-¿Y dónde está?

-En Francia.

-Bueno está bien si no quieres bailar pero podemos platicar?

\- Como tú quieras.

-Eso quiero.

Estuvimos un buen rato platicando y la verdad es que Tauma me callo muy bien era un chico muy amable y estaba ahí con unos amigos sin embargo todos ellos tenían novia y es por eso que se encontraba solo. No le di ningún dato sobre mí solo mi nombre pero no pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación ya que un hermano celoso apareció y ya no volví a saber de Tauma hasta que…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

Que ls parecio el primer capitulo?


End file.
